A dual-vision display technology is a display technology that different images can be seen at two sides (such as the left and right sides) of a display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, a left view area and a right view area are provided on a display screen, and can display different images at a same time; a left view image is displayed in the left view area, and the right view image is displayed in the right view area, so that different images can be seen by different viewers in different directions of the same display panel. However, a crosstalk area exists between the left view area and the right view area. So far, a dual-vision display technology is realized by the way of attaching a slit grating on the outside of a display panel.